guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Othman Ahmad Othman al-Ghamdi
| place_of_birth = Shabwa, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 184 | group = | alias = | charge = no charge, held in extrajudicial detention | penalty = | status = transferred to Saudi Arabian custody on June 25, 2006 | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Othman Ahmed Othman Al Omairah (also transliterated as '''Othman Ahmad Othman al-Ghamdi')'' is a citizen of either Yemen or Saudi Arabia, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 184. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1973, in Shabwa, Yemen. Inconsistent identification Othman was identified differently on official US documents and official Saudi documents. He was identified as Othman Ahmed Othman Al Omairah on official lists of captives from April 2006, May 2006 and September 2007, and on the memos that summarized the allegations against him. But, on June 25, 2006, the USA repatriated 14 men to Saudi Arabia, including a man the Saudi government identified as Othman Ahmad Othman al-Ghamdi.Thirteen Saudis and a Turkistani return to Saudi from Guantanamo, Middle East News, June 25, 2006 The DoD reports that he was a citizen of Yemen. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Othman Ahmed Othman Al Omairah Administrative Review Board, on 20 September 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. His memo was three pages long. Guantanamo record There is no record that Othman Ahmad Othman al-Ghamdi chose to attend either his Combatant Status Review Tribunal or his Administrative Review Board hearing. Transfer to Saudi Arabia On June 25, 2006 14 men were transferred from Guantanamo to Saudi Arabia.Thirteen Saudis and a Turkistani return to Saudi from Guantanamo, Middle East News, June 25, 2006 A Saudi identified as Othman Ahmad Othman al-Ghamdi was identified as one of the released men. Named on a Saudi "most wanted" list On February 3, 2009 the Saudi government published a list of 85 "most wanted" suspected terrorists, that included an individual identified as "Othman Al-Ghamdi". mirror This list contained ten other former Guantanamo captives. Half of the eleven former captives listed on most wanted list were also from among the eleven men repatriated on November 9, 2007—in spite of their annual reviews recommending continued detention. The Saudi Gazette reported he "is believed to have traveled to a neighboring country" with his brother-in-law, fellow "most wanted" suspect and fellow former Guantanamo captive, Adnan Al-Sayegh, leaving behind his wife and son. Reported the death of Fahd Al Jutayli The Yemen Post reported on September 27 that Othman Al-Ghamedi and Yousuf Al-Shahri had had contacted their families requesting that they pass on news to the family of Fahd Saleh Sulaiman Al-Jatili that he had died during a military action by Yemeni security officials. Reported to have appeared in a militant video On May 28, 2010, Thomas Joscelyn, writing in The Long War Journal, reported that former Guantanamo captive "Othman Ahmed al Ghamdi" had recently appeared in a video entitled, "America and the Final Trap". Joscelyn reported that the tape was released by Al Qaeda in the Arabian Peninsula, and that Othman had confirmed that three of the group's leaders had been killed in an air strike in December 2009. Joscelyn reported that the tape described Othman as one of the group's commanders. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (5) – Escape to Pakistan (The Yemenis) Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Kandahar detention facility detainees Category:Year of birth uncertain